bsc_age_of_sailfandomcom-20200213-history
Ship type overview
This is the ship type over view page, where types of ships will be described to avoid unwanted confusion. Both the type name and the old British rating system will be used here, and either one can be used in RP. ''Ship of the Line of Battle'' The ship of the line of battle, often shortened to ship of the line, is the battleship of the 16th through mid 19th century. They're massive for the time, and the largest ones had up to three gun decks and over 100 muzzle loading cannons. A few even had four gun decks, however they were extremely rare, and only one four decker ever saw battle. They can range in size from a two decked 64 gun third rate, to a massive 110 gun triple decked first rate. Here are the populate sizes: 1st rate, 100+ guns on three decks, very expensive and not too many in service. They often serve as flagships. 2nd rate, 84-100 guns on three decks, a little more common than a first rate. They are still prohibitively expensive. 3rd rate, 70-84 guns on two to three decks, the most common type of large warship. A very popular configuration is the two deck 74 gun ship. They are big enough to challenge a first rate, but fast enough to chase away frigates. 4th rate, 56-70 guns on two decks, these are smaller warships that are good for convoy duty, but are outclassed by their larger brethren. As a result they are not very popular. ''Frigates'' The frigate is an extremely versatile warship, the cruiser of its day. They're usually slim single decked warships with three masts and up to 50 guns. They serve as the "eyes and ears" of the fleet, relaying information about fleet movements by chains of frigates signaling each other. They don't often fight in fleet action, though they will serve as messengers. They often are sent out on lone patrols, hunting other frigates and juicy merchant ships. While they are sometimes found barreling ships of the line, it is considered unsporting and unfair for a frigate to be attacked by one. (Remember this is still the age of chivalry, ship captains often considered themselves gentlemen) They are often referred to as a 5th rate, though a smaller variant known as the sloop or corvette is known as a 6th rate. ''Light warships'' These are ships smaller than frigates, they are often used as messengers, as well as hunting smugglers and pirates. They are often defined by the rig they carry: three masts are corvettes, two masts are brigs or brigantines, depending on sail arrangement, one mast is a cutter or sloop. ''Merchant ships'' Merchants will play a major role, often trade disputes can lead to war, so they must be categorized as well. East Indiamen are the largest merchant ships on the seas, they are big, slow, and often are painted to look like a ship of the line. They can carry nearly as many guns as a third rate, but often don't to increase cargo space. They often are seen in convoys during long voyages. West Indiamen or packet ships, smaller than the East Indiamen, they are still big. Often trading between the closer colonies and the main country, or between colonies. Treasure Galleons, these are another large type, and indeed are often converted warships. They are usually operated by governments, and carry gold bullion and other valuables from one place to another. They are a favorite prize for frigate captains due to the large cash reward that is given with the capture of one. Brigs, Colliers, and smaller ships. These are the small merchants that sail short distances or keep to the coasts, they are also popular with smugglers and pirates due to their small size and good speed. Category:Rules and Regulations